Unsinkable
by TheGirlOfManyObsessions
Summary: Bella is a first class girl who dreams of nothing more than a simple life. Edward is a third class ‘street rat’ just trying to get by. When the two meet on the grand Titanic, everything will change. Better than it sounds! I promise! AH
1. Chapter 1

***blows dust* Yes, yes I know! It's been a while! Sorry that I've been gone for so long! Blame boy troubles… *rolls eyes* whatever… **

**But now I'm back! Huzzah! And do I have something for you! I started watching Titanic recently and I've always wanted to do a Twilight/Titanic** **crossover (Is it just me or do the words Twilight and Titanic look a lot alike? Ha ha ha!)**

**Now, I know that there have been a few of these, but I'm going to try to make this into like nothing you have read before!**

**Bella is a first class girl who dreams of nothing more than a simple life. Edward is a third class 'street rat' just trying to get by. When the two meet, all of their dreams change.**

**I WILL use quotes from both movies in this story, so do not review complaining about it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! Not Twilight, not Titanic, nor any of the quotes from either of the movies/books that I will use!!!**

**Now, indulge, my ducklings, in Unsinkable!**

_**It's been so many years… And I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in... **_**Titanic**_** was called The Ship of Dreams. And it was. It **_**really **_**was…**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

The crowds were thick with people. Luggage was moving left and right. I heard the barking of dogs, the rumbling of cars, and the excited chatter of the people, all abuzz with the departure of, what everyone considered, fabulous and regal, _RMS Titanic_.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, belonged to one of the wealthiest and most respected families in England. I had everything I could ever desire and more; or as my mother and father had said.

The problem was that that was far from the truth. What I did want, my mother would never allow. What I did want was a simple life, a happy life.

A life I could never have, or even hope to achieve.

I lived in a high class and luxurious society. I was waited on, hand and foot for my every need. My parents told me that I only deserved the best, and the best is what I got, in their eyes at least.

My parents always thought they knew what the best was for me. But they never took what my desires were into consideration. Ever

Which is why they told me that going back to America would be great for me. They said it was a chance to start fresh. But the fact was that the only thing that would be new would be that we were in a different country.

So when I saw the _Titanic_, the first thing I thought of was a prison. A place to keep me trapped in the life I so increasingly despised with every fiber of my being. But my mother and father would never accept me if they ever found out the life I wanted was a simple and calm life. So I had to act the part of a 1st class lady.

As I stepped out of car, I looked up at my new penitentiary for the next six days.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about!" I stated. "It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania_."

My fiancé, Jacob Ephraim Black, stepped out behind me. He was the man who could never have enough of the wealth and luxury that came with our society. He didn't just love it, he practically inhaled it every chance he could. He requested that he marry me because he thought I was a beautiful and enticing woman, and my parents believed him right then, but I knew he could care less about my personality. All he wanted was the money my family had. And he was going to get it if it was the last thing he did.

For all I care, he could have it, but that just wasn't in the cards, now was it?

"You can be blasé about some things, Isabella, my darling, but not _Titanic_! She's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauritania, and far more luxurious! Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Renée," he exclaimed with a chuckle to my mother, Renée Swan. I shuddered at the name Isabella, but I was too much of a lady to admit it. I much preferred Bella to that name, but it obviously wasn't sophisticated enough.

"Well, Charles, this is the ship they say is unsinkable, correct?" My mother stepped out next, followed by my father, Charles Swan, both peering at the ship with admiration.

"It is unsinkable, my dear," My father said, putting his arm around my mother. "God himself with all his might could not sink this ship."

"My, my, quite an exquisite exterior, I must say. But what about the inside?" my mother asked.

"Only the best for people like us." Jacob smiled a superior grin.

Brilliant, just what I needed; more people waiting on me hand and foot.

The workers immediately came to unload the trunks and luggage we owned from each of the cars which would all be taken up to our stateroom.

Soon the horn blew, signaling that we had to start boarding the ship. I heard a whistle and the shout "All aboard the _RMS Titanic_!"

_It was the ship of dreams... to everyone else. To me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly I was everything a well brought up girl should be. _

_Inside, I was screaming._

"Edward, you idiot, you just bet ever God damn thing we got!" Jasper shouted at me.

I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew out a bit of smoke. "Boys, when you got nothin, you've got nothin left to lose."

We were playing poker at a local pub. I needed to go home to America, so my best friends, Jasper and Emmett, and I were gambling against three Russian men for their tickets for the _Titanic_. 3rd class, obviously, but I didn't care. If it was going to get me across, it was damn well good enough for me.

"We've only got nothin because you gambled all away!" Emmett curled his fist that wasn't holding any cards.

"Emmett, how much did we actually have to begin with, anyway?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

The men spoke to each other, and of course I couldn't understand a single word they were saying. The one who was speaking sounded angry, so it must have been about betting their tickets.

I looked at my cards. I didn't show any emotion, kept my poker face as I picked up another card.

"Alright fellas, time to come clean. Someone's life is about to change forever. Emmett?"

He laid down his cards. "Fold," he said gruffly.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Nothin."

"Alright," I moved onto the others. "Olaf?"

As he laid down his cards, I also saw that he had nothing.

The man who went next had nothing either, so I moved on to the last person, except me.

"How 'bout you, Sven?"

He laid down his cards without a word and I let out a hissing noise.

"Oh… two pair… I'm sorry guys," I said to my friends.

"Sorry!?" Jasper shouted. "You gambled away everything we ha-"

"I'm sorry! You're not going to be able to see your parents for a long time!" They looked at me with a confused expression as if I had lost my mind.

"'Cause we're going to America! Take a look at that, boys! Full house!" Emmett and Jasper jumped out of their chairs and hugged each other, shouting in victory. I grabbed my sack and dumped everything into it and slung it over my shoulder. I took a look at the clock.

"Dammit guys, we got to go!" We charged out of the bar, the sound of angry Russian and punching behind us. The sounds faded quickly as they were replaced by shouts of excitement and the thunder of footsteps.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?" Emmett shouted over the noise. We laughed as we raced to the through the people. I looked toward the entrance and noticed the walkway was being lifted.

"Oh shit! Come on boys!" We ran faster toward it, our new-found possessions still in the sacks on our backs.

"Wait a second, guys," I shouted as we got to the entrance. We stood up on the ledge and hopped across onto the walkway and onto the ship. But before we could, we were stopped by one of the workers.

"Gentlemen, have you gone through inspection?"

"Absolutely! Besides, we're Americans; completely lice free." That was a bit of lie; we didn't have time to get inspected, but that wasn't completely important at the moment.

He looked uncertain at first, but eventually let us on through.

"Whoa, nice place," Jasper said as we ran up the stairs to the deck. We clambered our way though the people to we made it to the rails. We looked out into the crowd and realized there was a lot more people than we thought.

"Goodbye!" We heard Emmett shout.

"Emmett," Jasper asked cautiously, "We don't know anyone out there."

"Yeah, but do _they_ know that?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Jasper and I shared a look and shrugged.

"We will never forget you!" I shouted.

"We'll miss you!" Jasper yelled out.

We waved and shouted our goodbyes when the ship started to move. No one stopped until everything was out of sight. I took one last good look and smiled.

Everything was going to change, and I was never looking back again.

**How was THAT for a first chapter, huh!? Not amazing? Yeah I know. First chapters never are.**

**Now, yes, Edward is like Jack. Yes, Emmett and Jasper are like Fabrizio. And yes, they both die in the movie, which means, sadly, that there is a likely possibility that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward might die too. **

**But! I'm going to see if there's anyway to even remotely keep them alive! I make no guarantees or promises, but I will try my best. I just can't really think of any way to keep them alive that would keep the story sounding good. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this story!**

**Also, I will try somehow to bring Rose and Alice into the story. I've already have an idea for Alice, but Rose will take some work.**

**So please, R&R, my ducklings! Or I will indeed kill off Edward, Jasper, and Emmett!**

–**EdwardXBella4eva–**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those nice reviews you sent me for my last chapter! Nice reviews make me smile! Great reviews make me write faster! I need motivation here, people!**

**Disclaimer: Iway oday otnay ownway ilightTway orway itanicTay! (For those of you who don't speak Pig Latin... like me... this is translated into- I do not own Twilight or Titanic!) I do, however, own this awesome Monster tab necklace and a very entertaining sheet of bubble wrap! *pops* Weee!!! :D**

* * *

_EPOV_

"Come on dears; let's go find our room," I heard a mother say to her young were pushing past one another in the cramped hallways of the 3rd class level. Emmett, Jasper, and I had just come down here recently from the deck to look for our room.

I gripped our tickets tight in my hands and walked down the hallway, Jasper and Emmett trailing close behind me.

"Okay, three-sixty, three sixty." I kept mumbling the number of our cabin aloud from our ticket, almost becoming a mantra of sorts.

"Three-sixty, three-sixty-oh sorry! Three sixty, three sixty…" We passed up rooms three-fifty-eight, three-fifty-nine, and-

"Three-sixty, here it is guys!" We opened the door and were met with two other men, probably roommates of the other men we won the tickets from.

The men looked up at us with confuses expressions.

"Hey, how are you?" I said as we walked in, shaking hands with the both of them. "Nice to meet you. Name's Edward, Edward Cullen. This is Emmett McCarthy, and Jasper Hale."

"Hey, who says you get the top bunk, eh?" Jasper yelled at Emmett jokingly.

* * *

_BPOV_

"Where would you like this, madam?" The maid asked me. I looked over at her to see her holding one of the many paintings I had brought with me.

"Oh, let me see… Hmm… I think right here would be nice." I chose a nice empty space behind the couch. "We need a little color in this room." Taking the painting from her, I placed it in the spot I chose. I looked perfect there

"God, you brought those finger paintings with you? Waste of money, those were."

I looked to the door and saw Jacob standing there with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Well, Jacob, the difference between your taste in art and mine is that I have some," I stated. "It's like entering a whole new world when you look at it. There are no boundaries when it comes to art."

"Do you know who the artist was, miss?" The maid asked me.

"Something Picasso, I believe." I answered.

"Something Picasso?" Jacob scoffed. "He won't amount to a thing. Trust me, he won't."

Moments later, two men came into the room; one carrying some of our trunks, the other wheeling in the safe we had brought.

"Where would you like these?" One asked.

Sam Uley, Jacobs valet and bodyguard, told them to put it in the wardrobe with the rest.

Later that evening, we stopped at Cherbourg, France for more passengers. I myself decided to go down to see the new guests. Two stood out the most to me. There were two women who looked about my age, and much more beautiful than myself, who came out first.

One was a short young woman with spiky, ink black hair. The other was a gorgeous blonde who suddenly made me feel very self-conscious about myself. They were both stunningly beautiful and were followed by at least four men, all carrying their luggage.

The short one practically danced her way onto the ship. She carried two trunks with her while the other had nothing in her hands but a small fan which she waved in front of her face.

One of the men came to lend the short one a hand.

"May I help you, madam?" He asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to wait all day for you, sonny!" She laughed, obviously joking. She then handed him the trunks. "Think you can manage?" She laughed again.

She seemed like a very kind woman. I decided to be polite and introduce myself, but as luck would have it, as I walked down the last two stairs, my clumsy side, despite the many years of ballet class, decided to make a grand entrance, causing me to fall down and land with my head at her feet.

"Oh my God! Are you alright, dear?" She asked worriedly. I looked up to see her and the blonde both staring down at me with concern. The blonde one handed one of the workers her fan and rushed over to help the short one lift me to my feet.

I brushed the unseen dust off of my dress and felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Yes, I am quite alright," I answered politely. "Thank you ever so much for helping me up."

"Oh, it was nothing, darling." The blond one mentioned to me with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"My goodness! I apologize for our lack of courtesy; we haven't been properly introduced," the short one cried. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon. But please, do call me Alice!" She then surprised me by coming over and giving me a hug.

"And my name is Rosalie Lillian. And I apologize. I wish we could've met on better circumstances," she mentioned with a chuckle, shaking my hand.

I smiled at them. These women seemed like the kind I could easily get along with. Though they seemed very different from myself, like their exquisite taste in fashion and remarkable good looks, there seemed to be a lot underneath that was similar between the three of us. I decided then that there was no reason not to tell them to call me Bella instead.

"Pleasure to meet you both. I am Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella."

Maybe this trip wouldn't be _too_ bad after all.

* * *

_EPOV_

After we had finished getting settled in our room, Jasper, Emmett, and I decided to do a bit of exploring.

"Race you up the stairs!" A very excited Emmett shouted. I laughed at his childlike attitude as we ran down the hallways and thundered up the stairs. On our way, we passed up some children; probably wanting to explore their new home as well. As we were about to go outside, I heard the shout of a young girl.

"Give it back, James! She's mine!"

"Ha ha! Laurent! Catch!" I saw the boy by the name James throw the doll to the other boy by the name of Laurent, who then proceeded to throw it back.

"James! Momma said you're not allowed to steal Sally anymore or you'll be in big trouble!" The little girl cried.

"Well, Vickie, Momma's not here!" James and Laurent laughed at her while James lifted the doll just out of her reach; making her jump to, unsuccessfully, claim her toy back. Soon, she started to cry and that's when I saw enough.

I walked over to the children and tapped James on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at me, craning his neck to see me due to my height.

"I'm sorry," I started out, "but I couldn't help but overhear how you stole your sister's doll."

Both boys looked nervous for a minute before they suddenly dropped the doll and ran back down the stairs.

I picked up the doll and looked over where the little girl was peering at me; her large childlike blue eyes, red and filled with tears. I walked over to her, kneeled down, and held the doll out for her, smiling warmly.

"I believe this is yours," I whispered calmly.

She looked uncertain for a moment, probably afraid that I would move it out of her reach like her brother had just done. But soon she slowly extended her hand toward the doll and grabbed it¸ pulling it tightly to her chest and smiling.

"Thank you, mister," she murmured quietly.

"No problem; my name's Edward. What's yours, sweetie?" I asked.

"Victoria, but everyone calls me Vickie." She explained.

"Well, Vickie, if those boys bother you again, you just come straight to me, alright?"

She smiled and nodded at me before running off.

"Cute kid," I murmured to myself as I stood up.

"Edward, come on man! Hurry up!" I heard Jasper and Emmett shout.

I suddenly was brought back to reality and charged back onto the deck. I saw them close to the front of the ship, so I ran towards them. I could smell the salty sea air as I leaned over the railing. Jasper and Emmett were in just as much awe as I was at that moment. All we could see was ocean; miles and miles of ocean as far as the eye could see.

I looked down into the water when I caught sight of something; a dolphin.

"Hey guys! Look! Down there!" I pointed toward the water to show them what I saw.

"Whoa!" Jasper shouted. "Look there's another; and another!"

"It's a whole group!" Emmett said excitedly.

He was right; it was small pod of them, which was even more exciting.

"Oh look at that one! Look at him jump!" I shouted. And at that moment, one of them popped right out of the water. This was awesome!

"I can see the Statue of Liberty!" Emmett cried. "It's very small, of course!" The three of us laughed out loud because even though that wasn't true, it was exciting to know how soon we would be able to see it again.

I suddenly climbed up to the top of the railing and held onto a nearby rope, leaning over the edge and I suddenly felt like I was flying.

"I'm king of the world! Whoo!" I shouted as I punched my fits into the air. Emmett and Jasper whooped and hollered with me.

I was in complete euphoria.

* * *

**Whoa! Two chapters in one day! What a success! Brownie points for me! Hurray!**

**So, wha'cha think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Please tell me!**

**Also, I would like to announce the loss of my sheet of bubble wrap who popped its last bubble at the end of this story. **

**R.I.P. Bubbly! *sobs***

**June 7, 2009- June 7, 2009**

**Once again, I would love it if you reviewed please! The more reviews I get, the more initiative they give me to update! Complements are awesome, criticism is helpful, and flames a no no!**

**Now remember; flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and reviews are my brand of heroin!**

**So please review!**

**-EdwardXBella4eva-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before we get started, I just wanted to say that I realized I made a small mistake in the last two chapters. The men who I said were Russian? They are actually Swedish. I know, I should've checked with the movie first before I wrote it, but what's done is done! Besides, it's not going to throw the course of the story off track! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Titanic at all! … Oh, but what I wouldn't give to have ridden on the Titanic… You know, before it crashed, sank, and plummeted to the bottom of the ocean, leaving thousands of people to drown because the designers weren't smart enough to make more lifeboats for everyone or even fill them up to full capacity!!! … That has nothing to do with the disclaimer in the slightest bit… Anyhow… **

**Next stop; Chapter three!!!**

* * *

_BPOV_

"In all history, there has been no grander sized moving object created by the hands of man in the world than the one we are on, right now. And she was constructed by the remarkable Mr. Thomas Andrews, our master shipbuilder, who designed her from the keel plates up."

"Oh, apish posh, Mr. Ismay," Mr. Andrews said, gesturing to the man who had just spoke, Mr. Bruce Ismay. "I just threw her together. You, my friend, were the one who envisioned it; a steamer so grand and remarkable in scale and so highly luxurious in its appointments that no other could ever challenge its supremacy to the smallest percentage.

"And here she is. Your dream has become a reality, Mr. Ismay."

I listened in silence during our lunch with the designer of the ship and the man whose inspiration it came from. I must admit, it was quite dull and boring; listening to them talk about the ship.

Earlier that day, I had introduced Alice and Rosalie to my mother and father, who thought they were a bit obnoxious, but kind nonetheless, and to Jacob. I had told them earlier he was my fiancé and I could tell they didn't like him right off the bat.

Soon, I decided that I needed a smoke, so I took out my cigarette pipe, place my cigarette in, and lit it. I took in a breath and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"You know I don't like you doing that, Isabella," I heard my mother whisper to me, while my father next to her lit his cigar. I took another breath and blew a bit into her face. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Jacob then took the cigarette away and put it out in the ashtray. "She knows," he said and I saw Rose and Alice look in his direction.

The waiter then came and asked for our order, which Jacob "politely" did for me.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." The waiter took our order and moved on to the next person at our table.

"You like lamb, right sweet pea?" He asked me, after the waiter had moved on.

I didn't say a word, but instead smiled at him. I did indeed like lamb, though I much would've preferred the salmon, but he hadn't even taken the consideration to ask me. He wanted to do everything for me, including take my own order, which I found highly annoying.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her, too, there Jacob?" Rosalie asked him from across the table. Both, Alice and her, giggled while I had to stifle mine so no one would hear. Jacob looked over at her and gave her a confused, yet annoyed, stare.

When the laughter died down, Alice jumped in. "Who thought of the name _Titanic_, anyway? Was it you, Bruce?" She asked.

"Why yes, actually it was," he started as everyone listened. "You know size means stability, correct? Well, I wanted to convey the sheer size of this ship. Size also means luxury and, above all, strength."

"Do you know Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" I blurted suddenly. "You might be a bit interested on his ideas about the male preoccupation with size." Rose and Alice burst out in laughter, and I noticed Mr. Andrews trying to hide a bit of laughter, himself. I immediately felt the blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment for speaking out without being spoken to, asking quite a rude question, no less.

My mother and father both looked appalled at my outburst.

"Isabella Marie, what's gotten into you?" My mother whispered tersely.

"Excuse me." I needed some fresh air, and to get away from the embarrassment. I just needed to be alone.

I rose from my chair and walked briskly across the dining room out to the upper deck, the first class deck, looking out at all the people. Soon, I felt a strange sensation of someone staring at me. I turned to see that there was, indeed, someone staring at me; a man, third class. I looked away, paying no mind to him, though still feeling somewhat awkward by the whole thing and my face heat up once again.

But then I took another glance at him, and what I saw somewhat stunned me.

* * *

_EPOV_

I looked up from my sketch pad to look at the little girl and her father as he explained to her how the propellers work. I looked back down at my drawing and shaded in a bit more.

I was an artist; a sketch artist. I loved to draw mindless things that no one really has time to notice anymore, from plants and the sky, to people and animals. Not only did I draw, I loved music and played the piano. It's very rare to find a third classman who can do that, but when I was young, my mother wanted me to learn, so scraped up enough money and found the best piano teacher we could. I've been playing ever since. But drawing I've done almost my whole life. I loved art with a passion, how there is truth but no logic when it comes down to it.

"This is a pretty nice ship, huh?" I heard Emmett mention to someone.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship," the man replied with a very thick Irish accent.

"Irish? It's English, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"No," he said, sounding slightly offended. "Built in Ireland by fifteen hundred Irishmen, it was. Solid as a rock. Big Irish hands."

A few moments later, a few first classman came by with their dogs.

"Ah, damn typical; first class dogs come down here to take a shit," he commented. He puffed a bit of smoke from his cigarette.

"Just a way to let us know where we rank in the scheme of things," I said sarcastically.

"Like we could ever forget that?" He replied with a laugh. He put his cigarette back in his mouth and extended his hand. "Tommy Ryan."

"Edward Cullen," I replied.

He repeated the process with Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm Jasper Hale."

"Emmett McCarthy, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet the three of you as well." Tommy looked at my sketch pad to see what I was sketching. "Those are pretty good. Do you make any money with your drawings?" He asked.

I was about to respond, when something out of the corner of my eye took my attention. Walking across the first class deck was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had mahogany brown hair done up in a neat bun. Her blue afternoon dress revealed her curves and contrasted perfectly with her somewhat pale skin which looked absolutely stunning on her. In all, she looked like an angel.

I was vaguely aware of Tommy's head turning in the direction I was looking.

"Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out your arse as get next to the likes of her. She's a first class lady; untouchable in our society."

I barely heard a word he said as I was still locked in this enticing woman's trance that I could not turn away from even if I wanted to.

I noticed that her cheeks had a subtle blush to them which absolutely took my breath away. Soon, she turned her head in my direction. Her face was straight and emotionless, but it was still beautiful. And her eyes were the color of sweet chocolate

Too soon though, she turned away, her cheeks flushing red once more. Though I noticed her look my way out of the corner of her eye.

I barely noticed Jasper lightly nudging my shoulder and Emmett waving his hand in front of my face, laughing. "Edward? Yoo-hoo, Eddie?"

Soon though, a man with russet colored skin and black hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck came outside and lightly grabbed her by the arm and I felt myself glare at him. No woman should ever be treated as such, but there was nothing I could do about it. They seemed to be in a bit of an argument before she turned and walked away, the man following close behind soon after.

I didn't know how, and I didn't know when, but I damn well knew I had to meet this woman soon.

* * *

_BPOV_

I glanced back at the man who was staring at me. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had the most beautiful green eyes. The clothes he wore were rather baggy, but not nearly baggy enough to hide the muscles underneath. His face was flawless, but what struck out to me most was his tousled bronze hair, as though no matter what he did to it, it would always become disheveled again.

His gaze was locked on to me as though he was in a trance, taking in my every feature, and I didn't know whether to be flattered, embarrassed, or frightened. So I showed no emotion whatsoever. Though I couldn't help but peer at him from the corner of my eye.

Soon, I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly felt someone grab my arm. Surprised, I looked down to see a familiar hand, and as I looked up, an, unfortunately, familiar face.

"Do you mind?" I snapped at Jacob, pulling my arm away from him. No man should ever lay his hand on a woman so aggressively, in my mind.

"I hope you're proud of this," He replied angrily. I was about to walk off when he placed his hand on my shoulder, much lighter this time. "You must remember the party tonight. Alice and Rosalie," There was a certain undertone in the way he said their names that I could easily identify as annoyance and dislike, "want you to go to their room to get ready right away."

I nodded curtly and walked back into the dining room and down the hall up to our staterooms.

As I got on the elevator to go up to our level, the beautiful man wouldn't stray from my mind.

* * *

**Well, wha'cha think? Yes, they finally meet! Well… see each other for the first time… Don't worry! They'll actually meet soon enough! As will Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett!**

_****IMPORTANT:**_**Also, I have come to the conclusion that one couple may stay alive if I so please. But, in the meantime, I am going to post a poll asking which couple stays alive; Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett. **

**I can not use Edward and Bella because, as much as it kills me to say, I may be forced to kill Edward. –Sobs- I know! It's sad for me too! Don't hate me! But he is the parallel to Jack in this story…**

**So please, take the poll! Whichever wins will survive, if I decide to keep one couple alive. Don't be disappointed if that doesn't happen, but most likely it will!**

**Also, review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Let's try to get at least 6 reviews before I update again. If that doesn't happen by the end of the week, I will update. But until then, I might now. I don't know. You'll have to review and see! –Dun dun dun!-**

**Be afraid… be very afraid…**

**-EdwardXBella4eva-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Since we passed six reviews, you get an update! Rawr to you all! (Ha-ha, Zombie's Run This Town!) But seriously, you all are so completely and totally awesome! I can't even tell you guys how much you rock! I was so happy this morning to wake up and find a bunch of review alerts in my email, after just three days! So I just wanted to say thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: You'd think after putting this in my first three chapters, the idea might get across that I don't own, never have owned, and never will own Twilight or Titanic, but noooo! They have to keep rubbing it in our faces! Damn copyright laws…**

**All aboard for Chapter Four! *Horn blows***

_BPOV_

As I walked down the hallway, I suddenly realized I had no idea where Alice and Rosalie's room was.

But as I passed up another of the many doors, I was suddenly pulled in by an unknown force. I clamped my eyes shut and almost screamed before a hand came over my mouth, preventing me.

The only thing I could think of at first was that I was being kidnapped or sexually assaulted. But then a thought occurred that gave me the confidence to peek out of my eyes. I lightly opened one and saw that my assumption was correct. Rosalie was standing in front of me with a warm smile.

Soon after, I was released to see that I was being held by Alice. "Sorry to startle you like that, Bella. But no time for that now; let's get to work!" She and Rose then proceeded to drag me into her washroom where I noticed that the counter tops were filled with makeup. I also noticed that both Rose and Alice were ready; makeup, hair, and dresses on.

Now, I didn't mind it too much, considering that I had to wear it everyday, but I've never been too fond of it, unlike every other woman I knew. I also saw a lovely red dress adorned with beads and sequins. Along with it was a pair of red heels, which I didn't like much at all, considering my sense of equilibrium, or lack there of.

They then went to work to get me. After two hours worth of tweezing, pinning, and getting dressed up, they were finished with me. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection, but it's what I didn't see that made a shock run through my body.

I saw my face, yes, but it was the same face that I had seen every day of my life. My eyes were the same shade of brown as always, but there was no sliver of happiness in them.

I saw my reflection, but I didn't see me. I saw a woman living a life created by the hands of other selfish desires and wishes. A life that she so clearly desispised but was forced to live regardless. A life molded by the envisions of another without the consent of the woman in the mirror

I saw pain, sadness, and, most of all, loneliness.

My father and mother loved me dearly, as I loved them, but sometimes it was as though I was never what they wanted me to be. It was never enough for them to have me the way they wanted. My parents had a very high social rank, and were determined to keep it that way; another reason I was forced to marry Jacob. He had a very high status, and they thought that theirs would be much higher if we joined families.

I was kept in the dark on this entire plan until the last minute, of course.

I was vaguely aware of Alice mentioning what time it was and how we had to get going. Rose nudged me out of my chair and we walked out the door. I met my mother, father, and Jacob at the entrance to the dinning room and they told me how beautiful I looked.

We walked to our table and sat down as a waiter came to take our order. I barely regarded the fact that Jacob had taken my order yet again, but I didn't care. Because as I looked around the room, I felt a pang in my chest and stared off into space as I just realized something.

I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it- an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches- always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing in a great precipice with no one to pull me back; no one who cared or even noticed. **(A/N: Okay, I had to use the exact narration for that part because it was worded perfectly, and I didn't have any other idea how to word it.)**

I suddenly stood up, feeling as though I had lost all control of my actions, and raced out of the room. Tears were rolling down my face as I realized that my life would be the same. I was God damn sick of it! Sick of being ordered around, sick of the parties, the talk; everything!

Sobs broke as more tears continued to spill. I ran down the deck, mindlessly aware of running into other passengers. It didn't matter to me though; I was blinded by rage and fear.

My heels clicked as I ran across the deck and down the stairs. Having no idea where I was running to, I stopped abruptly when I saw the edge.

I saw the dark water against the starry night and I knew what I was going to do next.

Since no one cared enough about me to get me out of this life I was trapped in, I was going to get out of it myself. I knew it was a selfish act, but while everyone in my life had selfish towards me, I had been nothing but selfless, doing what I was asked without complaint.

It was one selfish act compared to their hundreds.

My breaths came out short and quick as I made sure no one could see what I was about to do. I didn't want to be stopped.

I was scarred; terrified to say the least, but I didn't know what else to do. There was no way I was going back.

As I leaned over the rails, I looked at the choppy water, black from the nighttime sky.

Eventually, I lifted both feet onto the rail, surprisingly without slipping, and grabbed a nearby bar to help me climb the rest of the way over.

I turned around, grabbing the railing behind me to prevent from falling; I looked down into my watery grave. I have to admit; I was stunned to say the least that I made it all the way over here without falling off. My breaths came out quicker and shorter and my heartbeat skyrocketed and I realized what I was about to do. I closed my eyes and tried to release my hands, but it was as though they were glued to the railing and I didn't have the will to pull them apart.

"Don't do it," I heard a velvety voice behind me say.

I whipped my head around to see the man who I had seen yesterday. He had a look of concern and worry on his face; a way I had never seen anyone look at me before.

"Stay back," I yelled. "D-Don't come any closer!"

He then slowly walked ahead. "Come on," he said calmly. "Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Just stay where you are and leave me alone! I mean it." He continued to walk closer to help me back over. "I'll let go."

He took his cigarette out and looked at me, throwing it into the ocean.

"No you won't," he said.

How dare he? How dare a man of his status talk like that to a woman of mine! He had no right to be ordering me around!

"Excuse me?" I asked angrily. "What do you mean, no I won't? You have no idea who I am you have no right to demand and presume to tell me what I will and will not do! I'm standing on the outside railing of this God damn ship, for Christ's sake!" I was not going to show completely petrified I was to be on the other side though.

"Well…" He said, "You would have done it already."

I sighed bitterly. "Go away! You're just distracting me!"

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do. Besides, I can't. You've gotten me involved now. If you didn't want me bothering you, you wouldn't have come out here to throw yourself of the edge," he explained to me like I was a child. Well, I was not going to be insulted this way!

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted.

He ignored though, and continued. "You let go of the rail, and I'm going to have to jump in that water after you." He then proceeded to take off his coat and shoes."

"Don't be absurd! Are you insane? You would be killed!"

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'm a good swimmer," he replied.

"The fall alone would kill you, you know," I challenged him.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt; it would, I know. But to tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about how cold that water is."

My mind went blank for that second. I had never considered the temperature of the water. As soon as I thought about it, a spray of the water came up and hit me lightly in the face, making me shiver and I felt the chilling breeze for the first time. I could feel my determination slipping.

"Um… How-how cold is it, exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Freezing," he replied immediately. "A couple of degrees over, maybe. I'm not sure."

"Hey, you ever uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?" He suddenly asked.

I looked over at him as if he had lost his mind. "What?"

Of course I've heard of Wisconsin; it was one of the states in the U.S., but what did this have to do with anything?

"Well I grew up near Chippewa Falls in Wisconsin, and they have some of the coldest winters around. I remember as a kid going ice fishing out on Lake Wissota with my father. Ice fishing, you know, is where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" I replied angrily. This man was getting on my last nerves!

He raised his hands in a defensive style. "Sorry," he said somewhat sourly. "You just seem like, you know, an indoor kind of girl." He gestured to me.

"Anyway, one time while we were fishing, I fell through some thin ice and I got to tell you… water that cold, like that water down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body."

I felt a bit of pain picturing how he described what it felt like.

"You can't breathe; you can't think-at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not really looking forward to jumping in there after you. But like I said," he then took of his jacket and threw it down with the rest of his discarded clothes. "I don't really have a choice.

"I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" He was still considering jumping in after me after he'd been through the pain before!

"Well, that's what everybody says, but," he leaned in closer to me and started whispering. "With all due respect, miss; I'm not the one hanging of the back of a ship here."

He was right. I am crazy. There's no way I can do this. What was I thinking? I would still hurt everyone who knew me if I killed myself right then and there.

"Come on," he said reassuringly. "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

He slowly stuck his hand out for me to take, and it took a bit of courage, but I finally got my hand to release the railing and moved it over to his. As soon as my hand touched his, I felt a strange sort of shock run right up my body. His hand grabbed mine tightly, and I felt each muscle, every callus as I took in the warmth of it. I slowly and carefully turned my feet around and finally faced him.

He was so much more beautiful up close and I felt myself blush at the amount of space between us. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. And when I did, I saw a certain sparkle that I made me want to do everything I could to make it stay. I also saw warmth, trust, sincerity, and caring which made me blush even more and my heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest.

The wind had also made his hair even messier, even blowing some of it into his face.

"Whew," he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked a little flustered, which I found strangely adorable. "I'm Edward Cullen." He then smiled a warm, friendly smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But, Bella please."

He let a little chuckle. "I'm going to have to get you to write that one down."

I gave a little laugh myself.

Edward looked at me one last time. "Come on," he said as he grabbed my waist to help me over.

I took a small step and lifted my foot onto the next bar.

Suddenly, because of my lack of coordination and my carelessness, my foot got caught on my dress, causing me to slip.

I let out a loud scream of terror as I fell, but I suddenly felt Edwards hands grab mine tightly, preventing me from going any farther. I tried to grab the other bar, but I couldn't reach it.

"I got you!" Edward yelled and started to pull. "Come on." My hand finally reached the bar. "Come on." But when I tried to get my foot up, I slipped and fell again.

"Help! Please!" I screamed as I felt the tears come to my eyes again. "Please help me!"

"Listen. Listen to me Bella," I looked up at him and I could practically feel the fear in my eyes. "I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on!" Using all of my strength, I pulled myself up by his arm as he pulled me up with him.

"That's it, Bella, come on. You can do it," he encouraged me. When I got up, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over. "It's okay, I got you."

But when I was all the way over, we both fell down; me landing on the bottom, him above me.

"What's all this?" I heard another voice say. We both turned our heads to see two men who worked on the ship, seeing us in a very compromising position.

I saw the man look at my face and I could tell that I was breathing quickly and short. Then his gaze moved towards my legs, where he saw that my dress was pulled up a bit, showing my thigh, then to Edward. I looked at Edward and saw the panic in his eyes as we both knew what this looked like.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch!"

**DUN DUN DUN! Oh no! What will happen next!?**

**As if you don't know! Haha! But those who don't, I'm not telling. That's the point of a cliffy!**

**Yes my friends, I have just killed a small part inside of you all with a cliffy! –Cue evil/demonic laughter–**

**Wow, two things I just noticed: 1- This is the first story, besides Goodnight Daddy, that I've actually stuck to! Yay me! And 2- This story is getting pretty popular pretty quick! For GND, it took me three months to even get eighteen reviews! Five or six to get twenty! That's just sad… **

**But I got 19 for this one in just three days! So that deserves a BIG thank you! If I could, I would buy all of you brand new sports cars! But, sadly, I don't know where any of you live, ('cept for one) nor do I have that kind of money, so you all get brownie points instead! Huzzah!**

**Now, I may or may not do and **_**EPOV**_** for this chapter, I don't know. I'm probably just going to move along with the story. There's not going to be very many **_**EPOV**_**'s in this story, anyway.**

**Now, we made it to six reviews last time, so I'm giving more brownie points for all of you! Double huzzah! **

**But let's see if we can get to ten this time? And don't even think about signing out to review a second time! That's just cruel and lowers my self esteem. So come on people! Maybe even recommend this story to some friends… *wink wink nudge nudge* :D**

**Now, to end this very long AN:**

**Now remember; flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and reviews are my brand of heroin!**

**-EdwardXBella4eva-**


	5. Chapter 5

***hits self with a shovel* I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! GAH!!! I feel like such a bad person… :(**

**Well, I've been busy with a lot of things recently. I had this play camp that I was in for about a month (though that's not much of an excuse considering the camp was from 9-1). We preformed Thoroughly Modern Millie. If you've ever seen the movie/play, you know who the Pricilla girls are; I was one them… 4 years, I've gone to this camp and I got beat out by a first year who couldn't act/sing to save her life. She was a pretty good dancer though; I'll give her that… I'm being really mean! I'll stop now! She was a very nice girl!!**

**Also, I've been busy with this new obsession of mine; Anime. More specifically, this Japanese Anime show called Fruits Basket. I LOVE IT!! Kyo Sohma is my secret lover… XD!! But seriously… those who've seen the show and want him too (which I doubt there are very many you who do) you'll have to go through me to get him! GRRR!! **

**And finally… I've just been pathetically lazy.**

**Disclaimer: See chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4.**

**Now, onto chapter five!**

_(Where we left off)_

"_What's all this?" I heard another voice say. We both turned our heads to see two men who worked on the ship, seeing us in a very compromising position. _

_I saw the man look at my face and I could tell that I was breathing quickly and short. Then his gaze moved towards my legs, where he saw that my dress was pulled up a bit, showing my thigh, then to Edward. I looked at Edward and saw the panic in his eyes as we both knew what this looked like._

"_You stand back! And don't move an inch!"_

_EPOV_

Oh shit.

What else was I supposed to think when I was caught, what looked like, committing a sexual assault? And I could tell that I looked like the kind of man who would do that sort of thing.

I looked at the man and sigh roughly and stood up, shoving my hands into my pockets as I waited for what was coming.

"Fetch the master-at-arms!" he yelled. The master-at-arms was the form of police on the ship. So that's what was going to happen; I was going to be arrested for a crime I didn't commit. God damn it.

A few minutes later, a few men came, most to help Bella warm up, which she obviously needed. When I saw her climb over the railing, I was terrified for her. It certainly wasn't the way I had wanted to meet her, but I had, and I was so grateful for it.

Another man came with a pair of handcuffs. He put them around my wrists and locked them with a "click". I vaguely heard one of the men putting a blanket around Bella's dainty shoulders and offering some brandy to help her warm up. That's when I looked up, only to see the man who had grabbed her arm roughly this morning. I felt myself glare at him again.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think you could put your hands on _my_ fiancée?"

Fiancée? My mind when completely blank when I heard that word. So she was going to get married to this man. That thought gave my heart a strange and uncomfortable lurch. I looked over at Bella when he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Dammit, look at me, you filth!"

"Jacob…" Bella interrupted.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He shook me again.

"Jacob, stop," Bella cried. She came over and tried to pry him off of me. "It was an accident!"

Everyone looked at her, confused; myself included.

"Yes it was. Stupid actually. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the, uh… Um… The uh… The spinning things." She spun her fingers around to describe what she was talking about.

I watched her closely as she continued to tell her story. It was partially true, that she slipped, but everything else she said was a lie. I never had pegged her as the lying type; she didn't even look like she would've done a good job of it, but, surprisingly, it was very convincing.

"The propellers?" Jacob finished.

"The propellers and I slipped. And I would've gone overboard too, but Mr. Cullen here saved me and almost went over himself." She finished her story and I looked at them to see if they believed it and they were convinced.

"You wanted to see… She wanted to see the propellers," Jacob laughed.

A larger man came over chuckling too and said, "Like I've said before, women and machinery do not mix."

The master-at-arms looked over at me. "Was that the way of it?" He asked me sternly as if daring me to tell the truth. I looked over nervously at Bella and she gave me a look that made it seem like her eyes were telling me to play along with it and I was more than happy to oblige.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much what happened," I replied.

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son. Fine job." I felt my chest slightly well up with pride for being called a hero, as the master-of-arms removed my handcuffs. I have never really been called that before, so it was a nice change of pace for me. Looking over at Bella, I smiled warmly and gave her a look said that she did a nice job too. "So I guess we should get back to the brandy then, shall we?"

"Look at you, sweet pea, you must be freezing." I looked over at Bella and saw her shiver and I had a hunch that it wasn't from the cold. "Let's get you inside."

"Uh, a little something for the boy, perhaps?" The man asked Jacob. I appreciated his generosity.

He looked reluctant at first, looking over at Bella to see if it was a good idea for himself, but he eventually complied.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Mr. Lovejoy." I figured this man must be a bodyguard of some sort. "I think a twenty should be just fine."

A twenty? Kind of chincy, isn't he?

"Uh, Jacob? Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" My heart gave an unknown and uncomfortable squeeze again at her words.

He looked at her like a mother would look at a displeased child and I felt my muscles tighten and my fists clench at his next words as I proceeded to put my discarded clothes back on.

"My Bella is displeased. What to do, what to do?" He said in an obviously fake concerned tone.

"I know." He smiled a cocky grin and walked over to me.

"Mr. Cullen, perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale and describe to our group of... your heroic tale." I could easily tell that he wasn't doing this out of courtesy but so Bella wouldn't be mad at him. But I would be seeing her again tomorrow, so I decided to go.

"Sure, yeah, count me in," I replied stiffly.

"Good," he replied through gritted teeth. "It's settled then." I heard him mumble to the man next to him, "This should be interesting, hmm?"

Bella looked at me one last time before Jacob carried her away. I watched them leave, but then I saw the bodyguard, Mr. Lovejoy, taking out some cigarettes and I realized that I had thrown mine into the ocean. To get his attention, I let out a loud whistle, to which he turned his head.

"Hey, can I uh… bum a smoke?" I asked him.

He walked over without a word and held out the tin for me to take one which I did, taking two.

As he closed to tin, he looked down suspiciously towards my feet.

"You'll might want to tie those."

I looked down to my feet to see my boots untied.

"Hmm, it's very interesting," he started. "The young lady slips so suddenly, yet you still had time to remove your coat, jacket, and shoes." I let my cigarette hang between my teeth as he walked off.

My mind went blank for a second as I started to walk back to my cabin. It startled me that he noticed this even when I didn't. This sounded more like a warning though, that he was going to keep an eye on me. I was going to have to be extra careful around Bella from now on.

_BPOV_

I was pleased and surprised that Jacob had invited Edward to dinner tomorrow night, but I was going to have to talk to him in the morning to thank him officially. It was very strange how I still couldn't stop thinking about him, though.

I sat at my vanity brushing out my hair, listening to the music of my grandmother's music box. As I placed my brush down, I heard my door open and saw Jacob standing in the doorway in his sleepwear.

"I know you've been melancholy, my dear, and I don't pretend to know the reason behind it." He sighed and walked into the room with a big, black, square case.

"I had intended to save this to present at the engagement gala," he shut my music box to sit on the edge of my vanity, thinking this must be an engagement gift, "next week in America. But I thought tonight."

He opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a large blue heart shaped gem surrounded by tiny diamonds and many more adorning the chain.

"Oh my goodness," I whispered.

"Oh, just a little reminder of how I feel for you, my darling."

I reached out to touch the large sapphire looking gem.

"Is it a-"

"Diamond?" Jacob interrupted me, "Yes, yes it is; fifty-six carats."

A diamond? Good gracious. I had never seen such a rare diamond before.

Jacob took it out of the case and placed it around my neck. I could tell it was at least five pounds as I felt myself being weighed down.

"It was worn by Louis XVI, and they called it "Le Coeur De La Mer."

"The Heart of the Ocean," we both said together.

I was stunned that I was wearing something so old, so beautiful.

We stayed silent for awhile, just admiring the necklace.

"Jacob," I said after a bit, "This is… overwhelming."

"Well it is for royalty." He said. "We_ are_ royalty, Bella. There's nothing I couldn't or wouldn't give you, you know. There's nothing I wouldn't deny you even, if you would not deny me. All you have to do is open your heart to me, Bella."

His request seemed like something I should be able to do, but the strange thing was that I just couldn't see myself doing it, I just didn't know why. Maybe it was because what I did want is something he couldn't, or wouldn't, give me. Even the necklace, as beautiful and stunning as it was, was still a bit lavish for what I wanted; not that I would tell anyone that. I just didn't know if I even wanted anything he was willing to give me.

_The next morning_

I met Edward the next morning, to thank him for saving my life, but we ended up talking for hours about his life. It seemed so interesting, all of the stuff he did as a child.

"Well, since my folks died and I had no siblings or other close kin in that part of the country, I've been on my own since I was fifteen. So I lit on out of there and haven't been back since. That's where I'm headed after this. You can just call me tumbleweed blowing in the wind, going wherever it decides to take me.

"Well, Bella… We've walked about a mile around this boat deck, chewed over how great the weather's been and what my childhood was like, but I reckon that's now why you came to talk to me, is it?"

I sighed as I got ready to start.

"No, not really. Mr. Cullen-"

"Edward," he stated.

"Edward…" I said awkwardly. "I want to thank you for saving my life last night, but not just that, but your discretion as well."

You're very much welcome," he said.

"Look, I know what you must think of me; Poor little rich girl, what does she know about misery. I must sound so pathetic to you," I apologized for my behavior.

"No," he started when we stopped walking. "No, that wasn't what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was what could've happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

I was surprised to hear how honest and sincere he sounded. He seemed like he really cared about what happened to me and that he was a very accepting kind of person.

"It was- It was just everything! My whole world and all the people in it and the inertia of my life, plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it. My parents have an image for my life and are sticking to it." **(A/N- I had to use this exact dialog to because I couldn't think of any way to word it.) **I showed him my engagement ring to explain my point.

"God! Look at that rock! You would've gone straight to the bottom."

I continued on with my story. "Five hundred invitations have been sent out. Everyone from Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while, I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up! No one even cares about my wants and needs like they know what the best is for me."

Edward didn't say a word for a moment, but soon he looked up and opened his mouth and what came out came as a shock to me.

"Do you love him?"

I turned around sharply and looked at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you love him?" He repeated.

What had startled me about that question was that I never thought about it. Jacob had told me many times he loved me but I never said it back. But I believe the truth was that I didn't love him at all. He had given me so many nice things, but from the many books I've read such as Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights, that isn't what love is. But I couldn't say yes or no to this question.

"You're being very rude; you shouldn't even be asking this!"

"Well, it's a simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

I really didn't want to talk about this. If I said no, then I would look like a lying woman just going after someone's money, but if I said yes, I'd be lying, which in most situations, I neither like nor am I good at.

"This… This is not a suitable conversation!

"Why can't you just simply answer the question?" he laughed warmly.

I laughed nervously because he just wouldn't let this go.

"This is absurd! ihThWe barely know each other and we are not having this conversation! You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now." He just simply looked amused as I grabbed his hand and shook it. "So, Edward. Mr. Cullen, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have-"

"And you've insulted me," he said smirked crookedly, and something about it made my heart to beat quickly, causing me to become flustered

"W-well you deserved it," I said nervously, still keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Right," Edward chuckled.

"Right," I responded.

For some odd reason, I couldn't stop shaking his hand, to which he laughed teasingly at.

"Weren't you leaving?" He asked amused.

"Yes, I am."

I could tell he still had that heart stopping smirk on his face as I walked away. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Ugh! You have no idea how annoying you are!

Edward simply laughed again as I began to walk away, when suddenly I turned my head sharply.

"Wait a minute! I don't have to leave! This is my part of the ship; you leave!"

"Oh! Well, well, well, missy, now who's being rude?" he mocked me.

I couldn't think of anything to say because he was right. So I just stood there with my mouth open like a fish. I didn't have any idea what to do so I just grabbed the book from under his arm.

"Well… ugh, what is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" I flipped through the pages to see that it was a sketch book filled with impeccable artwork.

"So what are you, an artist or something?" The more I looked, the better they became.

"Well, uh, these are rather good. There-there very good actually."

I looked at a picture of a mother breastfeeding her child. But he didn't draw it with the image of a man would usually think of a woman if he sees her shirt open.

The next picture I saw was of a young girl and a man, probably a father, looking out over the ocean, so it must have been recent.

"Edward, your work is remarkable."

"Ah, well you should tell that to the people in old Paree; didn't really think much of them there."

"Paris? Well, you certainly do get around for a poor-" I quickly stopped myself from finishing that sentence. I didn't know if it would be considered rude to call him that. "Uh, uh, well, a person of limited means-"

But he just laughed. "Go on, a poor guy, you can say it." He smiled crookedly again.

I flipped the page again and was shocked to find a naked woman. "Oh," I said startled.

"Well, well, well…" I turned the page again and saw more nude pictures of women, but strangely not in a perverted way, but a professional artistic way. "And these were drawn from life?"

Someone started walking by so I closed the book so he wouldn't question my sanity.

When he was out of earshot, Edward continued.

"One of the good things about Paris is that there're lots of girls willing to take their clothes off," he said jokingly. And I don't know why, but I felt a sudden slight pang of jealousy knowing he had seen other women naked, but laughed nonetheless.

The next page was another woman, but she had been in more of his pictures.

"Did you like this woman?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you used her several times."

I turned the page once again to see a picture of what looked like her hands on her breasts.

"Well, she had beautiful hands, you see?" He gestured toward them, and I could what somewhat see what he was talking about. But then again, who am I to know these sorts of things?

I chuckled to myself. "My, my, Edward. I do believe you had a love affair with her." I smirked.

"No, no, no, no, no. Just with her hands!" He laughed. "She was, uh… a one legged prostitute. I suddenly looked over his with shook and disgust written on my face.

"See?" He flipped the page to show a full body shot of this woman.

"Uh… O-oh!" I stated in aghast.

"Ah, she had a good sense of humor, though." He smiled absentmindedly.

After looking at all of these drawing, I was taken aback. I never would've thought that a man of his stature could look behind all of the bad things and see the good in others. Even where I come from, there are very few people with such… talent, for lack of better words.

"Oh, and this lady…" He flipped the page again to reveal an old woman with a champagne glass, hundreds of pieces of jewelry, and her clothes were somewhat old looking, with tears and holes. "She used to sit at this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her long lost love to return... Called her Madame Bijou. See how her clothes are all moth-eaten?"

Soon, I began to shake my head in disbelief. I was astounded by his work and how much he really saw in a person.

"Wow… Well, you have a gift, Edward."

"I do?" He said this as if he didn't know what I was talking about, which he probably didn't.

"You do. You see people."

"I see you," he said suddenly. I looked over at him, smirking.

"And?"

He looked at me closely for a long time, just looking at me.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

**Wow… ten pages of pure crappy shit…*hits self with a rake***

**I know, I know, definitely NOT worth the wait AT ALL!! Come on! Give me a break; this is a tough story to make up your own words to! Almost all of the dialogue in this chapter was almost directly from the movie (WHICH I DO NOT OWN!!) This was probably my worst chapter so far!! *cries* And yes, I end it with a crappy, crappy ending. I had to end it that way so the chapter wouldn't get any worse.**

**And to a rEMY… I'm sorry, it kills a bit of me inside to do it too, but I have no choice… I have to kill him! *cries in emo corner***

**And finally: Again, I am sooo incredibly indubitably, totally sorry!! Pwease fowgive me!!**

**Please! R&R!! They make me smile!! :D**

**But remember: Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows and reviews are my brand of heroin!!**

**-EdwardXBella4eva**

**Oh! And P.S. Please take my poll on which couple should live. I put Bella and Edward up there for kicks! If that one actually wins, I'm going to go to my friends and have them pick for me. **


End file.
